Death is Among Us
by Reo 15x
Summary: Light has taken down L, down the path to a perfect world but... a women with mysterious powers may be thwarting his plans... who is this women?


Death is Among Us

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DeathNote if I did, I wouldn't be making a Fanfic about it.

This is my first attempt on a Death Note RP and yes, I know it does go and not really mention Misa at all. I really don't think she fits to my plans for this rp, though I do have an OC in this. I'll try to make them fit to the best of my ability.

Chapter 1: Future Bendings ----------------------------------

His name was Light Yagami, son of the a chief of the police, also son of one of the members in charge of the Kira case, one of which were not afraid of taking on the mass murderer Kira, the one who had been in charge of numerous killings. Though how could the police never suspect who this light Yagami really was, Light the one who had suddenly taken charge of the entire case as the infamous L had suddenly died to unknown workings... well, unknown to all but the Yagami. Light Yagami... the one and only Kira, the one who owned the Death Note.

Light had everything in play, every single thing seemed to be in place... though his own natural instinct told him things were about to arise... more and more things making him know that things weren't going to work out as they should, as if things could change in an instant without him knowing. He didn't want to leave a thing unchecked, one mess up could lead to his own death, just one thing unchecked... To think he had done that mistake once, but only by fate he had been able to solve it by killing the source of their information before it was revealed to the whole investigation team, one moment he was glad he hadn't let go, all while never listning to that Shinigami, the one who had been the one who had left him the Death Note in the first place.

Ryuk was his name, the Shinigami hadn't been so prone to knowing how Light had planned out every step, not taking a single side to each matter. He grew bored as L had been killed, knowing a bit that he had lost some of his fun, but he was sure that something had to happen... he had already felt that another Death note was put into play, though he had no intention of telling Kira... or as he liked to call, Light that it had happened in the first place. He always liked to see how his little finding was going, seeing this all come into place was...exciting to him. He always waited to see what was to happen next.

There Light was, walking on that sidewalk of his neighborhood, a smile tugging at his lips, the shinigami followed behind him, floating behind him as he always did, giving a 'hyuk' every now and then. Light was wondering how every event was to take place from this point on, how he would plan each one as he did in the past, always wondering about that part of each and every moment. He felt eyes on him, not the shinigami's. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder, brushing some of his hair out his eyes, Ryuk noticed this as well. Light suspected something, he clutched onto his wallet in his pocket, it held a peice of the death note and a pencil as always, he was always prepared for the unexpected.

A bright golden light evovled in the dark black, forest. It swirled among the hopeless mortal, uselessly thrashing it's arms about, cracking cries and pleas escaping up it's burning throat. The black aura followed, encircling the helpless form, every single membrane of the black phenomenon sprinkling into it's own piece and it encircled the humam's squirming form.

Then a laugh appeared, it echoed throughout the entire forest, it piercing the poor mortal's eardrums, and it shrieked out and attempted to raise it's sweaty palms to it's throbbing ears. But the black's grip was far too hard, crushing the lungs of the unfortuante, defenseless creature. The malicious cackle continued until the topaz glimmer grew much larger, and appeared a tall, figure that loomed over the human. "You can run, dear.." the booming, silvery, and iresistable voice murmered gently.

"But you can never hide.." the rich, velvet voice cooed, and the black aura soon disapeared. And before the poor person could strike a run, white, ice-cold hand gripped it's shoulders and pulled it closey to it's radiant face. Skin, whiter then fresh snow, and colder than dry-ice. Piercing golden eyes, irresistable and large, a black glimmer in the middle of the striking topaz. Along with dark, round black circles around the eyes. Lips, tender and white, and sparking with invisible venom, so hard to overcome, so inviting and beautiful. Bright white hair that cascaded down the white, broad shoulders, silky and appealing, too hard to not break a gaze from.

"From...the kiss of death." the voice finished, it's loud voice trailing into a tender whisper. And at that moment, the creature leaned in, pressing it's wonderful lips fully against the human. The human's eyes jerked open and it jerked and tremored, and the racing heart within stopped. The creature felt the body go limp, and the left part of her icy lips curved upwards and it's clanging, beautiful white hands let go of the dead body and let it fall uselessly to the ground.

"So poor...so fun..." it whispered, before taking it's long strides away and within the black forest, the thick aura following quickly behind it. And once again, the decieving cackle of Antwonette Evean Obreaella was heard, mirroring throughout the void forest.

That following day, small decibels of soft sound was heard. The sound of light tapping of boots upon the smooth sidewalk, it was Antwonette, clothed in her usual ebony forte. A light voice entered her mind another path of footsteps crossed hers, I hope Kira doesn't kill me...the voice uttered in an afraid mannor, it's voice tremoring within breaths. The left side of Antwonette's venom lips curved upwards, seering into a devious, mischeif-filled smirk. You wouldn't have to worry about that dear, I would be the one to kill you..she whispered into her head, and sustaining her gradual strides. Her eyes would strike the next person when she were to lift her head. Unexpectedly she lifted her head, not quite noticing the boy her age standing before her. Her piercing black eyes glimmered, the topaz streak that oulined the pupil shone rabidly.

Light stopped and relaxed himself, letting out a small sigh, this girl... something didn't exactly feel right about her. He intended to figure out who she was, he looked at Ryuk and nodded to him. Ryuk got the idea giving a few hyuks before he got the idea. Ryuk looked at the girl, seeing her name and how much longer her life span was... he had a bright teethy grin on his face, he knew what was going to happen now. Light sighed as he inhaled a sharp breath, taking some hair out of his eyes before deciding what to do.

Light increased his walking going to a short jog as he once again reached the girl with weird eyes, immediatly he relaxed himself seeming to be calm and full of dexterity. "Sorry for the way I had acted back there, I sort of lost my head for a second." he said with a short laugh. Ryuk chuckled to himself 'Looks like Light is playing the nice guy card again' he thought to himself as he smiled to himself, a big teethy grin to his expression.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Light Yagami." he told the women in front of him. Antwonette halted and blinked, her thick lashes gradually moved down and then upwards once again. Antwonette's golden ring then was glowering imensley. She once again took in the creature's features, then realizing this boy was not one to mess with.

'Could it be...?' she inquired inside of her head. 'No, no, no...don't be ridiculous.' she scolded to herself in her deep wit. She stood there in sheer silence for a brief extent of seconds, and then she gradually bowed her head faintly again, the right side of her luxurious lips curving upwards. Her masjectic yet venomous lips formed into a mischeif filled smirk, and she shook her head slowly. Strands of her ebony mane rustling into white face.

"Pleasure." she murmured before turning once again, preparing to take her leave.

Light nodded lightly, his expresion remained the same but inside he cursed himself, no use getting info out of her now, it didn't get to him so much but it just seemed to be getting on his nerves a little like something crawling in his skin.He clenched his fists a bit before unclenching them and bowing down to her softly.

"The pleasure was all mine..." he told her lightly, snapping his direction out quickly, looking out towards the oppisite direction as the girl. Ryuk chuckled violently, his composure remained steady though. "Rejected!" he said as he laughed. Light shook his head. 'Stupid Shinigami...' he thought to himself. Light shook off all thoughts, relaxing his muscles once more closing his eyes so he could once again drift away into his thoughts, always wondering of what the next step was, his ultimate way of figuring out things. "Tomorrow will make things clear." he said to himself quietly.

"I'd doubt it." the shinigami remarked. Light gritted his teeth, he hated the way that he had to feed this shinigami apples. "Say anything else Ryuk and I'll take away your apples." he joked, making the shinigami shut up immediatly.

Antwonette halted once the words entered her head from the thought of the boy. The patter of loud footsteps seised. It was sheer silence once again.

'Shinigami?' she asked herself in her mind. 'But..that's...' and then it was decided.

This boy was definetly outlandish. She stood there for a moment, her head whiffly bowed and her radiant eyes closed. She was to follow this boy, her cunning movement would not reach his mortal ears. Immortal overruled the mortal. And she would make it so, she planned of demising that boy. Once the dawn broke. At dawn.

Midnight.

Light sighed to himself, knowing something soon was about to happen, for the oddest time he considered that women to be part of all of this, knowing that it was all different this way.

Ryuk looked behind his shoulder, his ears picking up the sound of another's footsteps. He grinned knowing the girl was following Light at a rate that Light couldn't dare to hear due to his less agile ears, Ryuk could already see that this was about to turn out to be greater then he imagined.

Light reached his house, putting up his coat on the rack then sighing as he went up to his room the shinigami followed casually, suddenly feeling the light weight hit his hands seeing the color of red in his hands. An apple had fallen into his hands, a small gift from Light.

He immediatly devoured the tasty snack, likcin ghis lips as he ate it all. Light sat back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head, what would he do now?

Antwonette pressed her back against the wall of the boy's home, she scratched her chin lightly with her pale, soft fingertips. Wondering how to terminate her target. Her mind searched the deep crevices of uddermost torture. Though nothing had seemed to grasp her attention, but until then...she decided to enjoy herself.

She let her eyelids drop gradually and she let her mind seethe through the wall, and into the boy's room. She watched him carefully as he rested among his chair. This was almost too easy for her, and slowly her invisble hands reached for a book among a large, shadowed bookshelf in the room, and she deftly pricked her wrist, letting the book slip from her invisible grasp and it fell limply to the side, next to the boy's chair.

Her eyes watched intently, waiting to view the boy's reaction whatever it would be, she would be sure to play with the boy, again and again like a small child... though, she was a genius in her own ways as Light had been.

Light suddenly shook himself from his thoughts hearing the soft plop of a book falling down onto the hard ground. He bent over and looked at it, sighing heavily he put it back... though he felt something was up. He looked up the news seeing a few more updates on criminals... Only one was actually interesting him as well. He took out his wallet getting out a peice of paper from it, writing down a few things then letting it go, he then put the paper away, he made sure it couldn't be seen, leaning back in his chair once more.

A man around the age of 19 came up to the women by Light's house, smirking lighty as he held a knife in his hand. He then looked at her lustfully. "Hey girly, you want to have some fun." he said to her, gripping the knife tightly as he looked at her.

Once again, radiant thick lashes soothed themselves over the eyeball, and swiftly in it's small action. Antwonette did not even prick her head back upon the boy, nor did she wish to.

"No thanks." she replied in a whispery, velvet voice. "I'm a bit...preocupied." she explained whiffly, and then a ghost of a mischeif-filled smirk spread upon her beautiful mouth. And abruptly she lifted an icy hand, her eyes not leaving the brick wall of the boy's house. It was sheer, eerie, and awkward silence. Antwonette's keen ears could pick up the patter of the young man's irregular heartbeat, as well as the other boy's, though it was serene and oblivious.

Without a piercing, blood-curdling scream, the young man's heartbeat seised and fell limply to the ground, casting another pause of deathly quietness. And then with the flick of the appealing young woman's hand, the figure slid away from her, hiding among the shadows upon a dumpster.

Antwonette then sustained through the wall once again, watching the calm boy sit at his desk chair. She smirked as her invisible hands reached for the same book, dropping it exactly where she had left it before.

Light's posture remained calm, he didn't even need to look down to see that the book had fallen once more, he thought more of it but didn't linger there for too long, looking immediatly at the TV, he kept looking at his watch for a few more minutes then for at least another half hour.

A smile tugged at Light's lips, shaking his head he turned off the TV, the shinigami Ryuk not even suspecting what was going on between this girl's powers. Light looked at the time, it neared pretty late.

He sighed a bit, picking up the book and looking at the cover for a second. He smirked a bit, putting it back on the bookshelf as if nothing really was happening. He then waited for more events to come, sighing a bit he began to write down a few things in a regular Notebook.

Antwonette grimaced faintly, her facial expression a tad bit angered. She waited for a while as the boy wrote down a few things in a notebook. She hadn't seen the Death Note just yet...she was a bit busy demising a young rapist that seemed to enter in her path. Thick eyelashed smoothed over eyes once again, very slowly, as Antwonette watched...very carefully.

Then soon enough, she knew it was time to take thing up a notch. Her invisble hands reached for the chair the boy was under, her lips curved upwards and she cunningly slipped the chair away from the boy, watching his momentum hit the ground. The immortal woman pursed her lips and bit down on her bottom lip to prevent any loud, malicious laughter.

So the two played their tricks... though.. were they really all that different?

------------------------------------

So tell me your views on my story I accept flames and all views on this story. Thank you and R&R

-Reo 


End file.
